Typically the sound performance and sound quality offered in standard flat screen TV's, LCD based screen monitors and lap top computers are very poor, due to the fact that the physical design and outline of the equipment does not allow the needed space/volume required to obtain a decent acoustical quality in the built-in speaker arrangement.
This paradox become worse when the sound sources, i.e. media files offer surround sound quality as multichannel systems to be delivered to the user. Prior art equipment cant reproduce the user expected sound experience via the traditional built in speaker systems.
Especially the low frequency sound reproduction is very poor in the prior art loudspeaker systems applied in multi media equipment.
From EP 0303912 is known a television including a cathode ray tube, CRT (old fashion television), in the cabinet of which are mounted a number of loudspeakers. One of the advantages of the old type of televisions was the fact that a rather bulky housing/cabinet was necessary in order to cover the CRT and the necessary electronic components. The housing helps providing the volume necessary for the speakers to generate/replicate the sound in as high a quality as possible. The television is furthermore provided with a number of different type of loudspeakers arranged in various positions in the cabinet, and relative to the listener such that the volume of the cabinet is utilised.
The flat panel display, known from EP 1617699 on the other hand, does not provide any cabinet volume which could be used for the speakers. The loudspeaker is therefore arranged at the back of the panel in a separate box mounted on the panels' stand. The loudspeaker box may contain a plurality of speakers, which are arranged such that they mainly radiate sound backwards relative to the flat panel. This arrangement uses a wall against which the flat panel display is placed in order to bounce the sound emitted from the loudspeaker towards the listener. One problem with this arrangement is the fact that when it is desirable to have loud sound, and in particularly in the low frequency range, the resonance will affect the flat panel display and possibly distort the picture.
From JP 2003134421 is know a system of attaching a loudspeaker to a chassis of a screen, such that the transmission and influence of vibrations from the speaker on the screen device is mitigated. As well known in the art sound reproduction is to some extend dependent on the loudspeaker cabinet and its volume and/or shape. The system according to JP 2003134421 firstly does not fixate the speaker but relies on the speaker unit staying in place by the action of rubber bands. Furthermore it does not disclose how the loudspeaker unit interacts with a cabinet, or if it utilises the screen devices' cabinet/housing. The simple fastening by use of rubber strips has a number of drawbacks, such as for example the rubber ages whereby the loudspeaker comes loose from its mounting and may rattle, during movement of the screen, the loudspeaker may become loose or displaced.
Thus the object of the invention is to provide a loudspeaker system concept with enhanced sound quality properties, primarily in the low frequency sound domain:                Including one or more speaker units in a speaker assembly,        one or more speaker assemblies are mounted onto a frame of the equipment and mounted via anti vibrating means,        the one or more speaker assemblies are mounted onto the backside of the equipment, and radiates the sound primarily upwards,        active loudspeakers are applied for enhanced efficiency.        
Sound performance and sound quality in this aspect relates to the ability of the loudspeaker system to reproduce recorded audio information from original source material to be perceived by the listener as natural as possible i.e. identical to the original recorded material, this being the frequency content and the level of the sound pressure.